These are the moments
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: These are the moments... they couldn't ask for more. One shot. Jamy... The precinct meets Jake and Amy's baby girl for the first time. A few swear words, so it's a T apparently.


**I donnot own B99 or any of it's original characters. Nor do I own Snapchat, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram or Kwazy cupcakes. Sadly, I don't. :( If I did I'd get rid of that update... :/ **

**Summary: These are the moments... they couldn't ask for more. One shot. Jamy... The precinct meets their baby girl. We need some more child fics in this fandom. Sorry if it's OOC**

_**These are the moments**_

_**3rd Person **_

"It took so long to have that baby." Gina complains, everyone swivels to look at her. "What? I don't know her name yet..."

"She was pregnant for nine months. The time most women have a baby at." Boyle explained. "It just felt like so long because we're all excited."

"I wasn't." Rosa tells them, looking around the room. "It's just a baby."

"SHE is just a baby." Terry corrects. "It's girl." Rosa shrugs.

"We didn't know that. All we knew was that Peralta and Santiago boned and we now have another little detective running around." Gina demonstrates by doing a 'running' motion with her fingers on her hand.

"Actually she's technically Santiago- Peralta." Charles corrected and the women glared at him. "Just mechanics." He defended and they all waved it off. "I, for one, am excited to see them back. Jake had been on paternity leave for too long!"

"It's Santiago-PERALTA's fault on that one, she got so worried." Rosa points out, stressing 'Peralta' to it's finest. "For the last five months he vowed not to go on the stake outs, in case."

"I get that." Terry tells them. "She gets worried normally but pregnant worried, she'd die if something happened." They all had to agree.

"And then last month he left to go and take care of her." Boyle carries on from Rosa's point. "Way too long. She's been gone for two months." Boyle does the math. "Well that's understandable. Being a detective and having baby don't mix."

Everyone agreed again, everyone understanding. "What time are they coming down?" Gina asked, checking her phone for the time.

"At three." Terry told her. "I still can't believe none of you visited her in the hospital. Even Diaz did!" He points to Rosa, who shrugs. "We've had to hide the name of her for the past week, it's hard."

"Not really." Rosa shrugs. "I can't remember, I was too busy thinking about how much I do _not _want to go through labor. Others can go through the pain..." Gina seems to back away slightly.

"There is no way in hell I am helping you with your devil child." Gina checks her phone again. "One." Pretty much everyone, but Rosa's, first thought was; _DAMN! _

* * *

"What time is it?" Jake asks, throwing the ball up again.

Amy looks at the clock on the wall. "Two, why?" She asks, checking the baby monitor... even though they were sat next to her crib.

"Is it wrong to say I'm excited?" He asks, putting the ball down and pushing a giant Teddy bear from Terry out of his eye shot.

"What about?" She asks, looking at him. "Everyone seeing her?" He nods. "I'm excited too. I just hope Rosa and Terry haven't blabbed."

"Rosa probably has forgotten." Amy nods, agreeing. "Terry is probably dying to tell everyone." She nods again. "What do you think Holt will do?" He asks.

"I can't read him." She asks, grabbing his hand. He smiles at the contact of her ring on his.

They were laying on the floor next to their little girls crib, (I'm not letting out her name yet.) holding hands and grinning like a couple of fools. Amy had the baby monitor by her right ear, even though she was closest to the crib. "I don't think anyone can." She nods at that. "You think he'll like her?"

"Yep, because she's the greatest little baby in the world." She snuggles into him, yawning a little.

"That and her parents are the best detectives in the world." She playfully slaps him. "Or at least one of them is." She slaps him again, harder but playful.

"I just pushed a, no _our, _baby girl out of my special place. You get no jokes on my amazing-ness for the next billion trillion years." He rubs her back, smiling up at the roof. "This is so weird." She whispers. "If someone had told me a few years ago I'd be married to Jacob-" She had to do it, it was so worth it.

"Never the first name, Jake is fine." He squeezes his eyes shut and she laughs.

"_Jacob_ Peralta and have a baby girl whom I love so much more than anything in this world-"

"Who me or the baby?" He asks.

"Both." She carries on. "I would have laughing in their face."

"Should I be offended or-" She slaps him playfully again. "Ow, will you stop with that?"

"Push a watermelon out your ass and then I'll stop."

He laughs. "Will you stop using that?" She laughs with him. "You're gonna use that for the rest of my life, your life and maybe even our daughters life." He 'tut's' her and she laughs into his chest.

"Sorry." She pats his chest. "It's just how your life with me and our little girl works..."

"Why am I OK with that?"

* * *

Gina looked up from her phone. "What time?" Terry sighed and looked at his watch.

"Two forty five." He tells her, looking directly at her. She gives him a frown and a thumbs up at the same time, which just confuses him. "What does that mean?"

"Thanks, but I'm not happy." She shrugs, going into the top drawer of her desk and pulling out a tin. "Sweet?" Terry shakes his head.

"I'm good." Boyle and Rosa look over to them both, craning their necks to do so.

"Fine," She pops one in her mouth. "Rosa?" She shakes her head. "Boyle?" He nods, rushing over and back once he had one. "I'd normally ask Jake if he wanted one but Amy would take his as well. One is the limit."

"Greedy much?" Boyle asks, sitting down. Gina glares and pops another one into her mouth. "Do you ever do any work?"

"Yes." Gina protested. "I do, actually. I," She tries to think of something. "Sorted out my phone apps." Everyone stares blankly at her. "Not good enough?"

* * *

"Jake, come and help me out?" Amy asks, struggling to balance their daughter _and _put on some clothes onto her. The baby not Amy.

"Sure, hold on." He can feel her glare through the wall. "Coming." He runs into their room, spotting Amy and taking the baby from her.

"Thank you." He puts the baby on her back on their bed, not taking his eye off her while Amy got some clothes out.

"What is she wearing today?" He asks, she passes him something. "Oh the thing from my mom." She smiles and sits next to the baby, picking her up and putting her on her lap while he kneels in front of them.

It was a little grey polka dot baby grow dress. "Oh and by the way, there is no way in," She refrains from saying 'hell' in front of their daughter, it's harder than it seems. "Something unpleasant am I letting you put her in the baby grow Rick got her." Rick was/ is her brother, for those who are confused. "That says 'it's all,'" Again she refrains. "Lemme show you it actually." She pulls the dress on the baby and hands her back to her father, careful not to hurt her.

Amy goes to the drawers a pulls out a pink baby grow. It had the words 'it's all shits and giggles, until someone giggles and shits'. "That is funny." He makes it so their baby's head faces away from it. "She laughed when she first saw it." Amy glares, folds it up and puts it back before helping Jake with buttoning up the baby grow dress.

"Why is she so cute?" Amy asks, looking happily down at her.

"Because her father is so attractive." He points at himself and knows she won't playfully slap him since he _is _holding the little baby they'd been waiting for since forever. It took what felt like a year to actually, y'know... get pregnant so imagine how slow it felt like to actually _have _the baby. "Let me finish." She smiles a little. "And her mother is beautiful."

"Nice save Peralta." She tells him.

"You can't use that on me, you are a Peralta too." He points out.

"Santiago- Peralta." She states, he frowns.

"Peralta at heart." She shakes her head and his frown deepens.

"No, a Peralta has my heart." He smiles. "God that was cheesy wasn't it?" He nods and she goes back to the drawers, pulling out a pair of socks.

"Good idea." He takes them from her and Amy sits back down on their bed. "We don't want her feet getting cold now do we?" He says it mostly to their baby but also to Amy.

"We've gone soft haven't we?" She asks, whisking the baby from him and hugging her close. Jake stands, then sits on the bed so he can hold their baby's hand.

"We have a baby, it's allowed." She smiles. "Time?"

"We have to go in ten minutes." She informs him, she checked her watch a few minutes ago and did the math.

* * *

Terry stands up with his phone, he goes to the captains door and knocks. "Come in." He only opens the door, tells the captain what he needed to, closed the door to let the captain get ready and go to the middle of the room with his phone in hand.

"I just got a text from detective Peralta." Everyone perks up- even Gina who was doing her nails and Rosa. "Their coming up. The baby is awake, for the love of god don't crowd her."

"Does it actually say that?" Gina asks, putting the lid on the bottle.

"Yes," He opens up the text again. "We're coming up to the precinct, be there in a few. BTW," _Whatever that means._ Terry thinks. _Probably 'by the way' or something. _"Please don't crowd her, keep a nice distance because Amy will get worried." Gina nods. "Thanks, Jake and Amy." He left out their baby's name, knowing they want to keep it a secret until they come up.

"Fair enough." Gina shrugs and throws the bottle into her desk drawer, when she looks back up Terry is telling everyone to act natural. So naturally, no one does. Hitchcock and Scully freeze, Rosa gets out a pocket knife and starts to sharpen it- OK she acted naturally- Boyle went back to work, but all he did was stare at the screen, Gina actually did some actual work and Terry stood in the middle of the room observing the ceiling.

Jake walked in, holding the door as Amy walked in with the stroller. _Now I know why he told everyone to act natural, even if we're really bad at it. _Gina thinks. _Wait, am I_ _working? _Everyone stands, even Rosa, and smiles, even Rosa, the duo reach the middle of the room. "Hello." Amy greets. "Is this the creepy residence?" Everyone drops it and rushes over.

"She is so cute." Boyle coos, making the duo smile at him. "The big question is in the air?"

"Her name?" Jake asks.

"No, who are her godparents?" Gina asks.

"We told Terry and Rosa who they were." Amy tells them. "Or did we tell him to keep that a secret too?" Jake nods. "Oh, well Jake chose her godfather."

"That would be Boyle." Boyle high fives him. "Amy chose her godmother."

"That was hard, but since Jake here has known her for quite a while. So he knows she won't kill her if she starts to cry," She sends a pointed look Rosa's way. "It's Gina."

Gina places a hand to her heart and looks down at her. "That dress is so cute," Amy sends her a glare. "So is she." Gina shrugs. "What is her name?"

"Jake you wanna do the honors?" Amy asks, he shakes head and they both turn to Terry. "Terry?"

"Do it." Jake states. "You know you wanna." Terry looks close to crying.

"Thanks guys." Terry steps forward, making sure everyone can see him. And more importantly hear him. "Her name is Cadence Louisa Bonnie Peralta."

"That is so freaking cute!" Gina yells. "What's it for short?"

"Cadence Bonnie or Cadence Louisa... whatever you prefer." Jake tells her.

"There is a child present." Amy warns her. "My- our child present." She corrects herself. "Screw it she's mine right now." Jake goes to protest. "Don't make me use the watermelon line again." She warns him, lets just say he yelped a shut up. "Where's captain Holt?" Amy asks.

"His office."

* * *

"What does Cadence stand for?" Boyle asks.

"It's my mothers name, it means rhythm." Amy informs him, bouncing Cadence on her lap.

"Louisa?"

"Famous warrior." Jake tells him, taking a gulp of his coffee. "My moms name."

"What about Bonnie?" Boyle asks. "Not a mothers name."

"It's my cousins name, she wanted to be in her name so so badly." Amy tells him. "She cried, my brother Tatum had to shut her up somehow."

"So we named her Bonnie. Bo for short just like her cousin." Jake points to Amy. "It also means pretty girl so it works out."

"When are you planning on christening her?" Boyle asks.

"Um, Boyle." Jake starts. "We weren't." He stops, seeing the look on Boyle's face. "Going to..."

"What? Why not?" Amy swears everyone hears Boyle's heart break.

"Because Jake isn't Catholic..." Amy tells him. "He's Jewish."

"OK, so?"

"We're raising Cadence Jewish because his mother cried when we told her we'd think about having her baptized since my family is Catholic." Amy tells him.

"Don't let her know." Boyle complains. "Make it secret."

"No, it's not fair. She's just not getting baptized, I'm sorry." Jake tells him. "No preparation."

The conversation included some more whining and pleading. Lets just say the watermelon line works on anyone. 'When your prepared to push a watermelon out your special place and you want to baptize that said watermelon go ahead, but we are not baptizing our baby! Got it?'.

* * *

"Can I hold her?" Amy looks a bit worried at Rosa's question but hands her over, making sure Cadence's head is being supported. "Thanks." Rosa looks down at the baby. "She's really cute."

"Thanks." Amy, well she thanks her you got that, looks at Rosa's facial reaction.

"I know how hard it probably was on you guys, y'know... how long it took."

"Kind of."

"She is worth all the upsets though?" Amy nods. "Good, she is really cute." This was a new side of Rosa, she didn't shrug away from Cadence or anything. "Nice job."

* * *

Gina pulls out her phone, pulls up an app and gestures for Jake to hand her Cadence. "Come on, I'm gonna put these up everywhere." He sighs and makes sure Cadence is safe, since Gina was holding the camera phone and Cadence.

"Sit down actually." Gina groans and sits on a nearby chair at Terry's desk, bringing Cadence with her. "On your lap." He makes sure Cadence is safe. "Sorry but Amy would kill me and I'd kill myself." Gina shrugs and poses for the camera. "What are you on?"

"Snapchat." **(DISCLAIMER UP THE TOP.) **She poses again, Cadence just stares at the phone. Gina puts text on it: _With my newborn goddaughter. _She saves it to her phone and puts it on Facebook. **(UP THE TOP.) **under the same caption. But she tags 'Amy Peralta', 'Tatum Santiago' (for Bonnie) and 'Jake Peralta', then a hash tag saying 'thanks guys', 'I'm awesome', 'Cadence's parents'.

So it looked a little like this. _With my newborn goddaughter, Cadence Louisa Bonnie Peralta. There you go **Tatum Santiago** (Show this to Bo, Tatum.) With - **Amy Peralta **and **Jake Peralta. **_

"Why did Gina just put a photo up of my daughter?" Amy yells over. "And when did she befriend my brother?"

"Our daughter." Jake corrects. "And I dunno." He turns back to Gina, who is now explaining Kwazy cupcakes to her. **(UP TOP.) **"She also put it on Tumblr and Twitter and Instagram." **(ALL DISCLAIMERS AT THE TOP.) **

"Did she?"

* * *

"We should set up a play date for them all." Terry exclaims, bouncing Cadence on his lap. "Cagney, Cadence and Lacey I mean."

"Yeah, but maybe when she's older. She can't even crawl yet, or sit up on her own. That would be boring on your little girls." Amy points out.

"Good point, we should though." He really was a big old softie when it came to baby's. "I'm sure they'd enjoy it just to see their little... cousin? Friend?"

"Whatever you wanna call it." She strokes Cadences cheek and smiles when her baby gurgles. "Just make sure Cadence can at least stand up." Terry nods and continues to bounce her.

That continued for a while.

* * *

Hitchcock cried, mostly when Scully starting singing... but also when Amy handed him Cadence. As you very well know, Scully sang. The only one left was Holt, who was currently just staring at the baby with a- as always- unreadable expression on his face.

"This is Cadence Louisa Bonnie Peralta." Amy introduces her, pointing at Holt and back at Cadence to show her where to look.

"That is a considerably long name." He notes, they nod. "Any reason why?"

"Family." Amy smiles, Jake pulls her closer by Amy's waist. "Cadence is my mother, Louisa is Jake's mother and Bonnie is my cousin."

"It's odd to put a cousin in her name don't you think?" Captain Holt asks.

"A little, but Jake and I hate to see her cry." Holt nods and smiles... I'm pretty sure of it but you never know!

**Did you like it? Again, sorry if it's a bit OOC. But I wouldn't be myself if I was a godmother to a baby girl who's parents I only work with, no matter how close. Also I wanted to show that Rosa kind of did have a heart, she wasn't just as hard as stone when she saw her. It just helped the cuteness! :) Review? **

**One shot over... Is it wrong I'll miss it? :(  
**

**~ Lil' Ass Kicker. **


End file.
